Leap Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Leap (LeapFrog) *Little John - Mr. Frog (LeapFrog) *Maid Marian - Lily (LeapFrog) *Prince John - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Sir Hiss - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Friar Tuck - Winnie the Pooh *Sheriff of Nottingham - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Lady Kluck - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Alan-A-Dale - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Otto - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Trigger - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Nutsy - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Skippy Rabbit - Curious George *Sis Rabbit - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Mother Rabbit - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) *Tagalong Rabbit - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Toby Turtle - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Tournament Crocodile - Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar) *Sexton Mouse - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Little Sister Mouse - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *King Richard - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Terk (Tarzan) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Robin Hood as a Stork - Jim Crow (Dumbo; 1941) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Snagglepuss Scenes *Leap Hood Part 1. Main Title *Leap Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Leap Hood Part 3. Warren T. Rat and Lord Shen *Leap Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Warren T. Rat *Leap Hood Part 5. Cat R. Waul Visits Winnie the Pooh and King Louie *Leap Hood Part 6. Curious George's Birthday/Leap's Gift to Curious George *Leap Hood Part 7. Curious George Meets Lily *Leap Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Leap Hood Part 9. Warren T. Rat's Plan *Leap Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Leap Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Leap Hood Part 12. Leap Gets Seized *Leap Hood Part 13. The Attack *Leap Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Leap Hood Part 15. Warren T. Rat's Outrage *Leap Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At Winnie the Pooh's Church *Leap Hood Part 17. Warren T. Rat's Idea About Winnie the Pooh *Leap Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Leap Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Leap Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Leap Hood Part 21. Leap and Lily's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Leap Hood Part 22. End Credits Movie Used *Robin Hood Clips Used *LeapFrog *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Kung Fu Panda 2 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and a Day For Eeyore *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Parappa the Rapper 2 *The Jungle Book *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Melody Time *Curious George *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle *Curious George (TV Series) *The Penguins of Madagascar *Fantasia *Arthur *Dumbo *House of Mouse *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Cats Don't Dance *Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Tarzan 2 *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Snagglepuss Gallery Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Robin Hood Mr. Frog.jpg|Mr. Frog as Little John LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Maid Marian Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as Prince John ShenKFP2.png|Lord Shen as Sir Hiss Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Friar Tuck Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as the Sheriff of Nottingham Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Lady Kluck Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Alan-A-Dale King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Otto three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Trigger Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as Nutsy Curious George.jpg|Curious George as Skippy Rabbit Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Sis Rabbit Hyacinth Hippo.jpg|Hyacinth Hippo as Mother Rabbit DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Tagalong Rabbit Dumbo-HQ.JPG|Dumbo as Toby Turtle Melman.jpg|Melman the Giraffe as the Tournament Crocodile Bernard.png|Bernard as Sexton Mouse Miss Bianca.png|Miss Bianca as Little Sister Mouse Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-8818.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as King Richard Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Little John as a Fortune Teller Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Jim Crow.jpg|Jim Crow as Robin Hood as a Stork Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs